Tokyo Ghoul Characters Read or React Homestuck
by AleCastro
Summary: A mini Shot, of Tokyo Ghoul first and sequel manga characters reacting to read one my favorite comics with many tragedies just like kaneki has. The legendary web comic Homestuck. So there ya go. Go ahead and read it. The pure one shot crack. In my way, i think.


So yeah, this basically is a crossover a One Shot crossover, like Tokyo Ghoul characters reacting to homestuk, or attempt to read to homestuck.

Cause you know for that lolz!

And its really short. Hahaha

* * *

 **Hey Tokyo Ghoul Characters react or Read Homestuck**

Kaneki: And here i was wondering that my story was very tragic but apparently i was wrong.

Kaneki: This poor characters are always getting killed, does the author enjoy killing them every time?

Naki: The only persons who are killed often are does four players.

Naki: And the other horns persons like, they're just sleep while colorful liquid goes of their bodies.

Naki: I don't see any tragic things to this story.

Eto: I don't think you catch well the trolls naki.

Eto: The trolls in this web comic have different types of blood color.

Naki: ...

Naki: Okay, but that's not tragic to me.

Touka: No bunnies? I'm out of here

Ayato: Fuck this shit. This thing is hella long!

Arima: I read it in 2 weeks!

Take Nirako: How the hell do you even do that?

Arima: I'm the shinigami of the ccg, there's nothing i cant do!

Arima: Anyway regardless of this story, is very interesting, even though at first is kinda boring but when the first flash show up i started to realized, that i wasn't you're average web comic.

Sasaki: I know right?, When the trolls show up, i was hoping for more fun stuffs just like the story of the humans. But they gave more. Like more riddles, you have to get to understand why they act like that or why they do this.

Arima: Does it, i think the part of the ancestors story was more interesting or when you see the mysterie to-

Akira: OH MY GOD! SHUT THE HELL UP!

Arima: Excuse me?

Akira: I'm sorry, but you guys sound just like kankri! And that just annoys me!

Juuzou: Who is Kankri? i read the entire comic but i didn't even realized that there was a kankri in the story.

Hanbee: Captain, kankri is the ancestor of karkat.

Juuzou: Who is Karkat?

Hanbee: Captain, he is the one who always curses

Juuzou: ?

Shinohara: Karkat is the one who you named as "Shouty tiny dark boy", and Kankri is the one you named as "Bla bla Guy"

Juuzou: Ooh now i remember.

Hanbee: Do you really read the comic, captain?

Juuzou: I did, but most of the part i skipped it and just watch the flashes. They were interesting. Even though i didn't understand what was going on most of the time.

Seido: I did the same.

Shirazu: ...

Shirazu: Aint nobody got time for this web comic.

Urie: If i read all this, without skipping any pages, may i have a promotion?

Shachi: Its sad to think, that the troll you compared the most, was fast killed!

Shachi: EQUIUS you should use more KAI!

Shachi: KAI, KAI KAI, EQUIUS, KAI KAI EQUIUS KAI KAI

Nishiki: Here man, a towel

Shachi: Thanks, but how do you knew i was starting to sweat?

Nishiki: Maybe because, i have some "moiralenses".

Kimi: Oh good one, Nishiki kun, maybe you should join my "matesprarty".

Nishiki & Kimi: Pfftttt hahaha -high five-

Nico: ...

Nico: Hey, Yamori how is your kissmesonality today?

Yamori: I ain't high fiving you.

Nico: {:,(

Yamori: Stop doing the quirk of tavros dammit!

Nico: So you read it?

Yamori: I didn't read it!

Shiro Kaneki: Honk honk

Shiro Kaneki: What's 1000 - 7

Shiro Kaneki: honk honk :oD

Yamori: GOG DAMMIT!

Uta: Hilarious!

Yoshimura: Oh i'm so glad i ran into this web comic were the word "love" isn't a taboo or a tragic misfortune for the both of them.

Irimi: Well manager, the love in this web comic comes with happyness with twisted way of loving someone.

Yoshimura: Shh Kimi, nobody is perfect.

Koma: I just feel like the love of this web comic isn't pictured very healthy.

Irimi: Yeah, i got you, who even in his dead mind will kiss a dead corpse?

Koma: Yeah, so twisted.

Tsukiyama: ...

Tsukiyama: I will

Banjou: That's because you're insane.

Tsukiyama: Just like the rest of this web comic.

Mutsuki: Saiko Chan have you already read this web comic is very interesting.

Saiko: All of you are Fools!

Mutsuki: What?

Saiko: I read homestuck after it became so mainstream! I even have all the merchandise! No one can even compared to my awesomeness!

Saiko: Homestucker forever!

Sasako: That's my Saiko!

Sasako: Mama is proud of you!

* * *

I know homestuck is not a Japanese thing. But, god this web comic, has me got me going like I'm so addicted. Like seriously. So I decided, why not give a shot?

Tokyo Ghoul x Homestuck? Right?

Thanks for reading guys

-AleCastro


End file.
